chicken soup
by rangerromance
Summary: Maddie gets ill and Nick goes to visit Al little Xander Vida !


Chicken Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers i own the plot only!

_Thoughts are in italic._

One shot!

"Maddie!" Vida said quite loudly as she knocked on her sisters bedroom door, "I hope your decent because I'm coming in!" Vida said trying not to laugh. Vida slowly opened the door she squinted as the curtains had not been drawn back.

She crossed to the window and drew back the curtains, she looked over to the double bed where her sister was currently lying asleep. Vida sat on the edge of her sisters bed and gently woke her up. "Maddie time to wake up" she said gently, Vida slowly rolled her sister over.

"Oh Maddie you don't look well" Vida said as Maddie opened her chocolate brown eyes, her hand covered her mouth as she dashed to the en suite bathroom. "Maddie?" Vida asked as she knocked on the door.

There was a flush of the toilet as Madison appeared, "Ok theres no way your going to work today" Vida instructed as Maddie leaned on the door for support. Vida grabbed her sisters duvet and helped her downstairs.

Once Maddie was settled on the couch, Vida made a jug of water and left it on the table for Maddie. "Maddie try to get some sleep, I've left some water here for you I'll only be a phone call away" Vida told her sister.

Maddie nodded and smiled at her sister, "Love you sis" Vida said as she grabbed her car keys. "Love you to" Maddie replied before flipping the t.v on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vida entred the rock porium as the guys were doing some stock taking, Nick was standing behind the counter whiile Xander and Chip were talking. Nick looked behind Vida, "Maddie not with you V?"

Nick asked looking up from his magazine, "Nah shes not well" Vida replied as she made her way over to the dj decks. "Oh" Nick responded trying to look like he didn't care that much.

"Sure you don't care" Vida replied as she put on her head phones, Nick bit his lip as he turned to go into the back room. Xander made his way over to Vida "Why do you always tease him?"

"I don't tease him" She replied as she turned up the music "Sure you don't" Xander replied as he gave Vida one of his trade mark grins. Nick sat with his head leaning against the wall.

_I could go see maddie I mean shes all alone and the guys can take care of the store, I'm going to do it._

Nick got up and grabbed his jacket, he walked out of the back room and made his way over to Toby. "Hey Toby you mind if I have the rest of the day off, I know that sounds cheeky but I'm sure the guys can handle things." Nick asked his boss, Toby considered things for a moment.

Being the fun loving boss he was he nodded "Sure Nick things are kind of slow today anyways" Toby replied dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Nick grinned and made his way out of the store.

Vida looked up and smirked she knew exactly where Nick was going and made a mental note to stay away from home as long as she could. "Hey Xander you want to get a bite to eat after work, maybe see a film or something?" Vida asked as she looked at the green ranger.

"Sure V" Xander replied turning away from her and grinning, Vida shook her head with laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was a bit hesitant as he stopped his bike on the Rocca sisters driveway, he stood and balanced his helmet on the handle bars. He took out a small bag and walked over to the front door.

He knocked twice and heard footsteps padding towards the front door, a very poorly Madison appeared. "Hi Nick" she said in a small voice "Hey Maddie how you feeling?" Nick asked as he fiddled with his hands.

"Not that well actually do you want to come in?" she asked as she looked into his green eyes. "If your sure" Nick replied "I could do with some company" she reasured him. Standing a side to let him past, Maddie sat back on the sofa as Nick hovered in the doorway.

"Nick come sit down" she said more confident than she felt, Nick sat on the sofa near her placing the bag at his feet. "I brought you some things" Nick said as he opened his bag, he drew out some blue bell flowers and roses mixed in one bunch.

"I thought they'd make you feel a bit better" Nick offered as Madison smelled the flowers the best she could. She placed them in a vase on the table, "Thank you Nick there beautiful" Madison smiled.

Nick felt his heart melt at her smile, he got lost in her chocolate brown eyes as she got lost in his olive green eyes. He felt himself leaning in, as Madison leaned in their lips touched as Nick gently nibbled on her lower lip.

The kiss was so soft Maddie barely even felt it, they drew back when the need for air beacame to great. "That was... wow" Nick whispered as he smiled at Maddie who smiled back.

"Oh I bought you some Chicken soup as well" Nick said as he pulled out the container. Madison smiled "I love chicken soup" she said with a grin as she opened the container. "Thanks Nick"

Nick moved closer to Madison putting an arm round her shoulders, Madison leaned into him. She moved the light blue duvet over them both, their legs entwining with each others.

"I love you Maddie" Nick whispered as he gently kissed her cheek, "Love you" Maddie smiled as her eyes drifted shut. Nick placed a kiss on her forehead, as a film began to play on the t.v.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the meal Xander" Vida said as they came to a halt in the Rocca sisters drive way. "Thats no problem V" Xander replied as he smiled at Vida. "Do you want to come in for a bit? Watch a bit of t.v or something?" Vida offered as she looked into Xanders eyes, he grinned and lent in laying a kiss on Vida's lips.

As they pulled apart , Xander got out and opened the door for Vida "Not that formal Xander" Vida smirked as she got out of the car and locked it. She took his arm as she let herself in to the house.

Vida was making drinks in the kitchen, as Xander made his way to the living room. He stopped in the door way, and grinned at what he saw. "Hey V" he said in a whisper justt loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for the sleeping couple to hear.

She came out of the kitchen holding two glasses of fizzy water, she looked in the door way of the living room. "I knew it!" She whispered exitedly as she jumped up and down Xander quickly rescued the drink before it ws spilt.

"Come on lets leave them in peace" Vida whispered as they headed out onto the patio to have a 'chat'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the rock porium, Toby was doing a quick head count of his staff "Er guys where are Nick and Madison?" he asked the group

Both Vida and Xander replied "They have flu Nicks staying at ours so he dosn't infect anyone else." Vida continued. "Well is there anything they need?" Chip asked Xander and Vida grinned

"Chicken soup".

Please read and review i may do a sequel if I get lots of reviews the more reviews the faster the update!. Lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
